Le Seigneur du Miroir Fumant (préview)
by JessSwann
Summary: En 1521, les conquistadors profanent le Templo Mayor. La brillante civilisation aztèque s'éteint mais ses dieux subsistent dans l'ombre, et Tezcatlipoca est décidé à se venger de la destruction de son temple. Ceci est le début du sequel de Seul, initialement publié sous le titre de Un nouvel horizon et désormais devenu un roman (un vrai de vrai) publié à compte d'éditeur.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **Et… ceci n'est pas une de mes nouvelles fanfics mais le début de mon dernier roman. Pour ceux qui hantent le fan dom et se souviennent de moi, j'ai énormément écrit sur PoTC, mais le temps jouant contre moi et l'édition rentrant dans le jeu, je n'ai plus de temps à consacrer à la ff… Pourtant, Jack, Lizzie et les autres continuent à me hanter, preuve en est de mon dernier roman : Le Seigneur du Miroir Fumant qui reprend ma fanfic : Un nouvel horizon (le sequel de Seul). Edward Murray/Jack Sparrow, Katherine Willborough/ Elizabeth Swann : différents noms, mêmes personnages et tout vient de la ff…**_

 _ **Je vous livre donc en préview les premières pages de mon nouveau roman, j'espère qu'elles vous plairont et vous donneront envie de le découvrir !**_

 _« Au commencement, Quetzalcóatl, le dieu de vie, étendait ses_

 _bras de brume sur les hommes et régnait avec justice sur le monde_

 _des vivants. Son jumeau, Xolotl, dirigeait avec sagesse le monde des_

 _défunts que l'on nommait Mictlan et les deux frères vivaient en_

 _parfaite harmonie, apportant paix et sécurité aux hommes._

 _Puis vint Tezcatlipoca le haineux, et l'équilibre fut rompu._

 _Assoiffé de pouvoir, Tezcatlipoca ne se contenta pas de s'emparer_

 _d'une partie du monde des vivants de Quetzalcóatl ; il s'adjugea un_

 _territoire dans le Royaume des Morts et créa le Teotlalliitic, lieu de_

 _damnation éternel e où pourrissaient les infortunés qui lui avaient_

 _eu la malchance de lui déplaire._

 _Une fois tous les cent ans, Tezcatlipoca choisissait parmi les_

 _hommes un passeur chargé de guider les âmes des défunts sur le_

 _Chicunauhapan, le fleuve servant de frontière entre les mondes._

 _Le passeur prenait le nom de Tlaloc et, en récompense de ses_

 _services, Tezcatlipoca lui accordait la jouissance d'un Purgatoire_

 _dans lequel il pouvait enfermer une seule et unique âme morte ou_

 _vive : le Tlalocan. »_


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

 _ **Templo Mayor, 1521**_

 _L'écrin de verdure qui dissimulait d'ordinaire la grande pyramide était en flamme, victime d'un feu dévastateur et furibond qui dévastait tout sur son passage, faisant fuir les animaux et les hommes._ _Une odeur âcre de souffre et de sang saturait l'air de l'enceinte sacrée à mesure que les conquistadors progressaient dans le sanctuaire. Les poignards d'os et les invocations des prêtresses ne pouvaient rien contre les armures rutilantes et les épées aiguisées des hommes. Les larmes aux yeux, Izeln_ _prêtresse du Seigneur de la Destinée,_ _regardait, impuissante, le carnage se dérouler sous ses yeux. Les hommes de fer étaient arrivés aux portes de la pyramide au sommet de laquelle elle se tenait, ils ne seraient plus longs maintenant à l'envahir et y répandre la désolation._ _Depuis son promontoire, elle pouvait distinguer leurs visages tannés par le soleil et leurs expressions avides d'or et de richesses. Leur victoire ne faisait aucun doute._

 _« Tezcatlipoca, tu nous as abandonnés », murmura-t-elle, le regard tourné vers le ciel._

 _Citlally, la grande prêtresse du temple, s'approcha d'elle. Elle hésita un instant : elle haïssait Izel et la jalousait du plus profond de son âme. Malgré son jeune âge, le dieu l'avait déjà honorée de plusieurs visites, signe qu'il la destinait à jouer un rôle de premier ordre dans son culte. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de la jeune fille, Citlally avait été la seule dépositaire de la volonté du dieu mais cela appartenait au passé. Le Gaucher Habile s'adressait de plus en plus fréquemment à sa jeune servante, délaissant_ _Citlally à son profit._ _Les yeux recouverts de la pâte sombre rituelle, Citlally posa ses prunelles brillantes sur la silhouette frêle de l'élue de son maître. D'où elle se tenait, elle pouvait voir les épaules de la jeune fille, agitées par des tremblements, à l'instar de la lune où le Dieu l'avait désignée pour accomplir le sacrifice de chair. La main d'Izel avait hésité au moment de plonger le couteau dans la poitrine de l'enfant promis au Dieu. Une faiblesse que n'avait jamais éprouvée la prêtresse, même à son âge le plus juvénile. Ses yeux s'étrécirent, réduisant ses pupilles en une fente haineuse._ _Elle envisagea un instant d'abandonner sa rivale au sort funeste qui attendait ceux qui tombaient aux mains hispaniques, mais l'injonction de Tezcatlipoca explosa dans son esprit et elle agrippa la main de la vassale._

 _« Suis-moi et tu vivras », lui jeta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers l'un des murs de l'enceinte._

 _Elle ne se retourna pas pour savoir si Izel lui obéissait._ _En transe, elle laissa le dieu commander à son corps et s'engouffra dans l'issue qu'elle avait dégagée. Guidée par sa foi et sa confiance, elle s'enfonça peu à peu dans le tunnel sombre et inhospitalier, insensible aux créatures rampantes que l'intrusion des femmes dans leur domaine avait éveillées et commença à descendre les degrés de l'antique passage._

 _Les pas des envahisseurs, à présent étouffés par les murs, résonnèrent dans la salle qu'elles venaient de quitter, rythmés par les hurlements de souffrance et d'horreur des servantes que le dieu n'avait pas jugées dignes d'être sauvées du massacre._

 _._

 _ **Tenochtitlan,**_

 _ **1721**_

Tezcatlipoca balaya d'un geste la vision du Miroir aux Souvenirs. En dépit des années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour funeste, la rage qu'il ressentait devant la profanation de son sanctuaire était intacte. Les Espagnols avaient massacré les gardiens des cultes ancestraux. Ils avaient fait plier son peuple, l'avaient asservi et avaient pillé leurs richesses. Ils leur avaient imposé leur dieu unique imbécile au mépris de Tezcatlipoca et de ses frères, dont les noms ne subsistaient plus à présent dans les mémoires que comme ceux d'idoles d'un passé révolu. À cause des conquistadors, il avait perdu sa renommée et ses serviteurs, jadis légion, n'étaient à présent plus qu'une poignée.

Le dieu crispa ses mains crochues dans un vain effort pour contenir sa colère et un sourire cruel se forma sur ses lèvres animales, dévoilant ses crocs. Il avait consacré les deux derniers siècles à se venger de ceux qui l'avaient offensé. Il avait retrouvé les descendants des conquistadors, de Cortés et de ses hommes. Et patiemment, il les avait détruits. De la splendeur des familles qui lui avaient arraché ses serviteurs, il ne restait rien. Ou presque.

Penché sur son miroir magique, Tezcatlipoca regarda avec haine le visage du dernier descendant mâle qu'il lui restait à punir. L'aïeul de ce dernier, Alonso De Alvarado, avait été le premier à souiller son autel en violant une de ses servantes. Un affront que le dieu aztèque n'avait jamais oublié. Il avait passé des siècles à peaufiner sa vengeance contre la famille De Alvarado, et le moment était enfin venu de l'accomplir. Il n'allait pas se contenter de tuer le descendant d'Alonso, non, cela aurait été un sort trop doux au regard du sacrilège commis. Il allait le détruire, lui reprendre tout ce qu'il possédait, puis ferait de lui son esclave pour une éternité de souffrance et de malheur.

Les yeux jaunes du dieu brillèrent de plaisir en suivant les mouvements de sa proie dans le Miroir. C'était la dernière étape… Celle qui mettrait un terme à la lente plongée du descendant vers la déchéance de la servitude.

Un frisson de jouissance le secoua lorsque la proie posa le pied sur le bois du _Tlalacalli_ , le vaisseau des âmes, qui, seul, pouvait naviguer dans les eaux sombres du _Chicunauhapan,_ et que les ignorants appelaient « _Hollandais Volant_ ». En cet instant, le nom importait peu. Il regarda le nouveau passeur s'approcher et sentit le fiel de ce dernier faire écho au sien. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui dévoila ses crocs jaunis. Le destin qu'il avait décidé pour ces hommes avant même leur naissance allait s'accomplir. Les humains étaient si faibles face à ce qu'ils appelaient « amour ». Le Tlaloc leva le bras, le visage déformé par la haine, et s'apprêta à frapper. Mais, alors que le bras armé du passeur allait accomplir la volonté du Dieu, un homme s'interposa. Médusé, Tezcatlipoca reconnut Ehecatl, l'un des prêtres déchus de Quetzalcóatl, condamné par son dieu à une éternité de misère pour avoir enfreint les règles de son culte.

« Maudit Serpent à Plumes ! ragea-t-il. De quel droit oses-tu essayer de t'interposer entre mon instrument et ma vengeance ? Personne, pas même toi, ne peut changer ce que le Miroir a décidé. Ton misérable envoyé ne fait pas le poids face à ma puissance. »

Un vent surnaturel se leva dans l'antre du dieu et Tezcatlipoca feula en entendant la réponse qu'il portait.

« Ton orgueil t'aveugle, Titlacahuan, tout comme ton désir de revanche. En modifiant la destinée pour faire du fils de mon prêtre ton Tlaloc, tu m'as ouvert la porte du _Tlalacalli_ et m'as offert ce que j'attendais depuis des siècles : l'opportunité de contrer tes desseins.

— Tais-toi ! rugit Tezcatlipoca. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir ici-bas, aucune chance face à la puissance de ma Providence.

— Peut-être pas, reconnut son frère dans un souffle. Mais n'oublie pas que ton Tlaloc est une graine issue de l'un de mes dédiés et qu'il vient à peine d'endosser la charge à laquelle tu l'as condamné. Ton pouvoir sur lui est limité, Jaguar… »

Les derniers mots de Quetzalcóatl résonnèrent dans le refuge de Tezcatlipoca, et ce dernier se pencha avec avidité sur son Miroir.

Un cri de rage lui échappa quand il vit le passeur s'écarter de sa proie. Alors, la femme qu'il avait utilisée pour faire naître la haine enlaça le descendant de l'Espagnol. Impuissant, le dieu assista à leur étreinte sans comprendre comment une telle chose était possible. Des mois durant, il avait nourri la haine du Tlaloc. Il lui avait murmuré des promesses de vengeance, l'avait torturé avec des souvenirs de la femme. Il avait fait en sorte qu'à chacune des nuits qu'il passait sur le _Tlalacalli_ , le passeur revive la trahison dont il avait été la victime. Il lui avait insufflé le désir de destruction.

Brusquement, le Tlaloc revint sur ses pas et le dieu prit une inspiration, soulagé. Il s'était trompé, si son instrument avait autorisé ces retrouvailles, c'était sans aucun doute pour mieux faire souffrir la proie, lui donner un dernier espoir avant de l'anéantir…

Un cri de rage vint remplacer son contentement quand il vit ses ennemis passer la porte qui menait au logis de sa prêtresse et il serra les poings, enfonçant ses griffes dans sa propre chair alors que le passeur réclamait son cœur pour l'offrir à la femme qu'il avait lui-même menée à la mort. Il vit l'espoir, insupportable s'allumer dans les yeux sombres de la proie.

« _Je te l'interdis_ », hurla-t-il à sa servante.

Izel chancela sous la force de son injonction et il plissa les yeux, se réjouissant de sa victoire prochaine. Finalement, la décision du passeur était une bonne chose, cette ultime déception serait encore plus affreuse pour la proie que ce qu'il avait lui-même planifié. Quoi de pire que de voir son tout dernier espoir s'éteindre ?

La réponse mentale d'Izel le prit au dépourvu.

« _Cela fait deux siècles que je te sers fidèlement et je n'ai jamais réclamé la faveur que tu as accordée à chacune de tes prêtresses. Je le fais maintenant. Tezcatlipoca Necocyautl, Seigneur de la Proximité et de la Nuit, Maître de la Jeunesse Éternelle et de la Destinée, permets-moi d'utiliser le cœur battant du Tlaloc pour sauver cette femme_. _Je te supplie d'ôter les chaînes de la fatalité de ses épaules et de celles de son époux. Accorde-leur ta grâce._ »

Tezcatlipoca frissonna : elle avait utilisé le _chich_ , la formule rituelle, celle qui lui interdisait de refuser. Fou de rage à l'idée de voir sa vengeance lui échapper, il gronda dans l'esprit de sa servante.

« _Comment oses-tu me trahir ainsi ? Ne te souviens-tu pas de ce que le peuple de cet homme t'a fait ? De ce qu'il a fait à tes sœurs ? Comment peux-tu gaspiller ta faveur pour lui ? Renonce, Izel, et je t'offrirai celui que tu désires en secret, je briserai la chaîne qui le retient au Tlalacalli et il sera à toi jusqu'à la fin des temps._ »

Dans le reflet du Miroir, il vit Izel hésiter ses grands yeux couleur d'ambre caressèrent brièvement le torse nu du passeur sur lequel s'étalait la cicatrice sacrificielle mais elle parla ainsi :

« _Je ne puis accepter, Tezcatlipoca. En dépit de tes immenses dons, tu ne peux forcer l'amour et je sais que celui-ci ne m'aimera jamais. Lorsqu'il est venu à moi, je t'ai supplié d'intercéder mais tu m'as juré que c'était impossible, que ce qui était offert ne pouvait être refusé. À présent, son destin est scellé. Nul Tlaloc ne peut s'y dérober. Mais Edward, lui, peut encore être épargné. Je t'en supplie, puissant Moyocoyatzin_ , _il a assez souffert dans cette existence. Depuis sa naissance, tu l'as marqué de ta malédiction en souvenir d'un acte dont il n'est pas coupable. J'implore ta compassion pour sa lignée, puissant Seigneur._ »

La terreur faisait trembler Izel mais Tezcatlipoca lut la décision dans son âme. Elle ne renoncerait pas à sa requête.

« _Soit…_ céda-t-il. _J'accède à ta prière. Le destin d'Edward Murray et de ses héritiers est entre leurs mains. Tu porteras désormais sur tes épaules le poids de cette décision et de ses conséquences._

— _Je l'accepte et te remercie de ton bienfait, grand Tezcatlipoca._ »

Impuissant, le dieu regarda sa servante accomplir le rituel de sang et insuffler la vie là où la mort régnait.

Il avait été trahi par sa propre servante. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais cet affront. Mais il n'était pas le Maître de la Destinée pour rien… Un jour, Izel réaliserait qu'il était inutile de chercher à vaincre la fatalité. Il balaya d'un geste rageur la vision du Miroir. Peu importait la trahison d'Izel, il prendrait sa revanche. Il avait l'éternité pour cela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 1**

 _ **Mer d'Oman, 20 ans plus tard**_

L'eau ondulait à peine et le silence régnait, brisé de temps à autres par le cri d'une mouette. Seuls les morceaux de bois qui jonchaient la surface de la mer témoignaient de la violence de l'attaque qui s'était abattue sur un riche navire de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Des pirates. Parmi les derniers qui écumaient encore les océans et traquaient les navires marchands traînant sur les eaux, alourdis par leurs cales emplies de richesses ou d'êtres humains. Des hommes dangereux s'il en était, des hommes qui avaient résisté aux moyens mis en œuvre pour les chasser, et dont les capitaines hissaient sans vergogne le pavillon rouge annonçant qu'ils ne feraient pas de quartier. Compensant le manque de ruse qui était le plus souvent leur lot par une violence aveugle, ils ne laissaient rien après leur passage. À présent qu'ils étaient partis avec l'or qu'ils convoitaient, la paix était revenue. Plus un souffle de vent ne faisait osciller l'épave qui surnageait misérablement tandis que, seule au milieu de l'océan, une jeune fille laissait peu à peu le froid engourdir ses membres.

Elle s'appelait Juliet et était âgée d'à peine vingt ans mais avait vu plus d'horreur en six mois que le plus aguerri des soldats. Elle était la seule rescapée de l'attaque. Elle songeait à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, à sa famille massacrée par des indigènes, alors que, cette fois déjà, elle seule avait échappé au carnage. Elle posa un regard las en direction de la plage qu'elle tentait de rejoindre et s'immobilisa. Elle était si fatiguée que ses bras lui semblaient peser des tonnes et ne sentait plus ses jambes. Elle n'avait plus rien. Plus d'espoir, plus d'avenir. Alors, à quoi bon s'entêter ? Elle avait tout perdu par deux fois déjà. La jeune fille poussa un soupir fatigué et renonça, brisée par la malédiction qui semblait s'attacher à ses pas. Elle ferma ses yeux d'azur dans l'attente de la mort et sourit avec tristesse. Une sensation de flottement l'envahit et sa respiration ralentit peu à peu jusqu'à la faire sombrer dans l'inconscience qui précède la fin. Les vagues refermèrent leur linceul d'écume sur son corps et elle s'enfonça dans les abysses.

Perdue à la frontière entre la vie et la mort, elle ne sentit pas les mains des esclaves du _Tlalacalli_ se refermer sur elle.

 _ **Tlalacalli**_ _,_

L'odeur saumâtre du _Chicunauhapan_ empestait le navire dont la coque était rongée par l'eau acide du fleuve malfaisant mais, ses occupants, accoutumés à la puanteur pestilentielle du fleuve des âmes n'en avaient cure. Tous à leur poste, ils manipulaient les cordages et les poulies rongées par le fiel de l'enclave maudite de Tezcatlipoca. La plupart d'entre eux ignoraient jusqu'au nom de l'antique divinité. Les damnés ne se posaient pas de question sur leur destin. Ils savaient qu'ils n'en avaient aucun, pauvres âmes condamnées à servir pour l'éternité sous un ciel dépourvu d'étoiles et de soleil. Lentement, l'un d'entre eux agita la cloche annonçant l'apparition d'un naufragé et le son du glas résonna dans le silence du passage vers le Royaume des défunts.

Philip Oke posa un regard dépourvu de pitié sur le corps trempé que ses serviteurs hissaient à bord du vaisseau. Une jeune femme à peine sortie de l'enfance, identifia-t-il sans la moindre émotion. Jadis, lorsqu'il était encore humain, cette vision l'aurait bouleversé. Mais depuis vingt ans qu'il était à la barre du navire des âmes, il n'avait plus ressenti la moindre compassion. Le jeune homme sentimental et bon qu'il avait été n'existait plus, il avait été remplacé par le capitaine Oke, dont le nom faisait trembler les marins les plus endurcis. Philip posa une main sur la barre et émit un ricanement rauque. Les écailles qui couvraient son visage s'agitèrent sous son rire et dévoilèrent les crochets qui avaient remplacé sa mâchoire humaine à mesure que les années s'égrenaient.

Derrière lui, Ehecatl secoua la tête avec tristesse. Lorsque Quetzalcóatl l'avait condamné des années plus tôt à une éternité de servitude à bord du _Tlalacalli_ en punition de son péché, il avait accepté la sentence sans protester. Grand prêtre ou non, il était coupable d'avoir transgressé l'une des règles fondamentales de leur culte : ne jamais s'unir charnellement à une _nahuatl mo_. Le cœur lourd, mais conscient de son devoir, il avait abandonné Jane et leur enfant à naître et était venu grossir les rangs des âmes dévoyées qui arpentaient le pont du vaisseau de Tezcatlipoca, acceptant la mission que tous les prêtres de Quetzalcóatl redoutaient : protéger le Tlaloc des ténèbres… Il n'avait rien pu faire pour le précédent passeur, trop perverti par le pouvoir maléfique du fleuve et de son vaisseau. Lorsque ce dernier avait trépassé, Ehecatl avait espéré réussir sa mission et ainsi gagner sa rédemption, il avait rêvé du pardon de Quetzalcóatl, d'un retour dans le monde des vivants qui lui aurait donné l'occasion de rencontrer sa descendance. Son espoir avait volé en éclats à la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur le nouveau Tlaloc et croisé son regard bleu, si semblable au sien. Fou de détresse, il avait imploré la clémence de son dieu mais Quetzalcóatl n'avait rien pu faire contre la fatalité et il avait dû se résoudre à voir l'enfant de Jane, son fils, devenir le passeur maudit. Alors, Ehecatl avait tout tenté pour combattre l'influence néfaste du _Tlalacalli_. Honteux mais décidé, il s'était révélé à Philip, lui avait narré son histoire et celle de celui qu'il servait mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il avait échoué. La noirceur avait envahi l'âme de Philip, à l'instar de ses prédécesseurs et Ehecatl, impuissant, vivait à chaque instant la torture du spectacle de la déchéance de sa chair. Une voix chantante lui souffla que c'était le destin, que nul ne pouvait naviguer sur le _Tlalacalli_ sans être corrompu, et Ehecatl se laissa bercer un instant par la mélopée avant de se forcer à reprendre ses esprits. Les yeux embués, il se concentra sur son fil et remâcha son échec. Philip était devenu un homme dur, sombre, dont la raison vacillait sans cesse, incapable de pitié, incapable d'amour. Il ne connaissait ni remords ni regrets et trouvait son plaisir dans la souffrance des autres. Son âme était noire à présent, dévorée par le _Tlalacalli_ qui grossissait peu à peu, comme s'il se nourrissait de son capitaine. Pourtant, une étincelle de celui qu'il avait été subsistait encore grâce à la prêtresse du Jaguar maudit. Pour la première fois depuis la création du _Tlalacalli_ , le cœur du passeur n'avait pas été offert à Tezcatlipoca mais reposait dans la poitrine d'une femme, les unissant pour l'éternité. Grâce à ce lien, le vaisseau n'avait pu dévorer entièrement l'âme du capitaine et Ehecatl s'accrochait à ce morceau d'espoir, le seul qui lui restait encore.

Vanderdecken, un des malheureux dont l'âme était piégée sur le navire, gravit prestement l'échelle qui le menait jusqu'à son maître et laissa tomber son fardeau à ses pieds.

« Il n'y avait que ça, capitaine », déclara-t-il avec indifférence.

Philip haussa les épaules et se pencha sur la jeune agonisante. Il lui tourna la tête de la pointe de sa botte.

« Réveille-toi », ordonna-t-il.

Un gémissement douloureux échappa à la fille puis elle ouvrit les yeux, battant des cils tandis qu'elle révélait un regard azur, d'épaisses mèches blond clair masquant aux trois quarts son visage.

Philip la considéra avec froideur et savoura la terreur qu'il lui inspirait. Un frémissement de plaisir le secoua tout entier et il écarta ses cheveux d'une main reptilienne pour mieux voir ses traits. La jeune fille recula contre le bastingage et posa un regard horrifié sur ce qui l'entourait. Le pont où elle avait été jetée était recouvert d'une substance jaunâtre et visqueuse que nul rayon du soleil ne venait éclairer. Quant aux hommes penchés sur elle, ils avaient des visages déformés, plus ou moins ornés d'écailles, suivant la créature sur laquelle se posaient ses yeux limpides dans lesquels des larmes commencèrent à poindre.

« Suis-je en Enfer ? » interrogea-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Philip, paralysé, ne répondit pas. Ses yeux, dépourvus de paupières à l'instar de ceux des reptiles dont il acquerrait progressivement l'apparence, scrutaient les traits de son invitée involontaire. Quelque chose qu'il croyait avoir oublié se réveilla en lui pendant qu'il la détaillait. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, étaient différents. Sa peau avait la teinte halée de celles qui passent du temps à l'air libre, mais l'ovale du visage et la courbe de la bouche lui étaient familiers. La jeune fille ressemblait à celle dont il ne prononçait jamais le nom et qu'il avait possédée une unique nuit.

Un instant, le temps s'effaça et le ramena à son ancienne existence à Nassau, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un pauvre garçon du peuple épris de la fille de l'aristocrate anglais dans la maison duquel sa mère était chambrière. La jeune femme s'appelait Katherine et elle avait les plus beaux yeux du monde. Le regard effaré qui le scrutait à présent n'était ni tout à fait le même ni complètement différent.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » interrogea-t-il l'inconnue d'un ton sec.

Il devait savoir son nom, elle lui ressemblait trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

« Juliet… répondit la jeune fille trop apeurée pour songer à ignorer son ordre.

— Juliet… répéta Philip d'un ton rêveur. Eh bien, sache que tu n'es pas en Enfer. Je vais veiller sur toi », ajouta-t-il à la grande surprise de son équipage.

L'espoir illumina le visage de Juliet et elle refoula le dégoût que les attributs reptiliens de l'étranger lui inspiraient.

« Où suis-je ? Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

— Je suis le capitaine Philip Oke et ce navire est connu par les hommes sous le nom de _Hollandais Volant_ », répondit le passeur en la dévorant des yeux, hypnotisé par sa ressemblance avec celle pour qui il avait tout sacrifié.

Ehecatl s'approcha de son fils, surpris de le voir si troublé. C'était la première fois en vingt ans qu'il montrait de l'humanité.

« Le bateau des morts, souffla Juliet. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende…

— Toutes les légendes sont issues d'une vérité oubliée par ton peuple.

— Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? »

Les écailles du visage de Philip se contractèrent et l'homme-serpent sourit :

« Tu fais partie de ce navire, désormais. »

Un cri d'effroi échappa à la jeune femme et Ehecatl intervint :

« Philip, elle n'est ni morte ni sur le point de mourir… Tu ne peux la garder à tes côtés.

— Et pourquoi cela ? » s'énerva le capitaine.

Une langue fourchue franchit ses lèvres et son regard se teinta de pourpre, signe que la haine prenait à nouveau le contrôle du passeur. Les autres esclaves du _Tlalacalli_ reculèrent et Ehecatl se contraint à ne pas les imiter.

« Parce que c'est la loi. Nul ne peut offrir son âme au Tlaloc s'il n'est ni mourant, ni mort. Cette femme est vivante, elle ne devrait pas se trouver à notre bord. Ta charge te commande de la délivrer et de la laisser accomplir son destin dans l'autre monde.

— Qui es-tu pour oser me défier, esclave ? Crois-tu que le fait que tu sois mon géniteur te donne le droit de me contredire ?

Ehecatl étouffa un soupir. Il n'avait pas connu Philip lorsqu'il était vivant mais l'enfant de Jane ne pouvait être aussi insensible. _Son_ fils ne pouvait pas être un monstre, la chose était impossible. Une fois déjà, il avait réussi à vaincre les ténèbres et il s'accrocha à cette promesse d'espoir.

« Souviens-toi de la dernière fois… Souviens-toi de la terreur que tu inspirais à Katherine… Est-ce cela que tu souhaites pour cette âme innocente ? » murmura-t-il d'un ton confidentiel dans l'espoir de réveiller en Philip des bribes de son humanité.

Le bras du passeur jaillit tel un serpent et il saisit Ehecatl à la gorge.

« Tu as assez abusé de ma patience », cracha-t-il.

Des larmes de souffrance roulèrent sur les joues d'Ehecatl. Philip le contempla quelques minutes, jouissant de sa douleur, puis le relâcha.

« Un jour, je trouverai le moyen de te faire taire pour de bon, gronda-t-il. Mais pour l'instant, voir ton sang inonder ce pont suffira. Vanderdecken, fais en sorte que ce soit douloureux », jeta-t-il à son second sans le regarder.

Un fouet entre les mains, ce dernier agrippa Ehecatl et Juliet poussa un cri de terreur.

« Je vous en supplie, ne me faites pas de mal, sanglota-t-elle pendant que Philip se penchait sur elle. Laissez-moi partir… je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, bredouilla-t-elle, mais laissez-moi partir d'ici.

— Oh oui, tu feras ce que je voudrai… siffla Philip avec délectation. Tu es mienne et je vais m'assurer qu'aucun pirate ne vienne jamais te voler à moi. »

Horrifié, Ehecatl tenta une dernière fois de ramener Philip à la raison.

« Elle est innocente ! Si tu l'emmènes là-bas, tu la condamnes à un Enfer pire que le Teotlalliitic !

— Si son âme est pure, elle n'a rien à redouter de mon Purgatoire… », ricana Philip.

Un sourire difforme sur ses lèvres reptiliennes, il entoura de ses bras écailleux le corps de la jeune fille.

« Non ! hurla Juliet, folle de terreur à l'idée qu'une telle créature puisse la toucher.

— Tu seras à l'abri là-bas, souffla Philip sans s'émouvoir. Tu seras à moi, tu ne mourras pas, tu ne vieilliras pas. Et jamais tu ne me quitteras, éternellement belle pour moi… »

Sous le regard impuissant d'Ehecatl, il les emporta tous deux dans un tourbillon de brume. Le brouillard épais les enveloppa de sa noirceur et Juliet ferma les yeux, terrifiée par le parfum de vice qu'il exhalait. Philip, les yeux grands ouverts, accorda à peine un regard aux souvenirs douloureux que la vapeur lui représentait. Il ne porta aucune attention à l'écho des cris d'effroi de ses victimes, aux remugles de sang et aux images de torture toutes plus raffinées les unes que les autres qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Cela ne représentait rien à ses yeux, plus maintenant. La première fois qu'il avait emprunté la route menant au Tlalocan, il avait failli défaillir devant la force des souffrances qu'elle recelait. Ici, comme un résidu de sa conscience humaine, se trouvait l'étalage des douleurs dont il était responsable. Le regard sec, Philip traversa sans sourciller l'étalage des maux qu'il avait causés. Pourtant, il resserra inconsciemment son étreinte sur sa victime lorsqu'il traversa l'ultime partie, celle qui contenait ses blessures passées. Le visage de Katherine lui apparut, ses cheveux blonds formant un halo autour de sa silhouette pâle, et il serra les mâchoires à s'en briser les crochets jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne enfin à destination.

 _ **Tlalocan,**_

L'endroit était vide, d'une blancheur surnaturelle alors que Philip et sa captive inconsciente y échouèrent. Le Tlaloc murmura les paroles rituelles qu'Izel lui avait enseignées quelques années plus tôt et un rictus lui échappa lorsque le paysage commença à se modifier.

L'enfer personnel du captif du Tlalocan se constitua sous les yeux de Philip et il eut un rire méprisant en découvrant le minuscule bureau dans lequel sa victime était enfermée. L'endroit était sombre et poussiéreux, des piles de papiers divers encombraient le secrétaire auquel était assis un homme maigre aux yeux cernés. Le Tlaloc l'observa quelques minutes, puis se décida à briser l'isolement du gratte-papier.

Lorsque Philip franchit le seuil du purgatoire de son hôte, ce dernier sursauta. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, il mit quelques minutes à recouvrer ses esprits et se leva d'un bond.

« David ? interrogea-t-il finalement d'une voix rocailleuse. Où est David ? Je lui ai fait tellement de mal… »

Philip déposa Juliet sur le sol sans la moindre douceur et fixa l'occupant des lieux. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il le détaillait : le pauvre fou qui lui faisait face n'avait plus rien de commun avec le flamboyant gouverneur que le monde avait connu sous le nom de Lord Simmons.

« C'est fini, annonça-t-il avec froideur. J'ai besoin de cet endroit. »

Simmons, l'air perdu, le regarda sans comprendre.

« Capitaine Straten ? demanda-t-il plissant le front. Vous avez quelque chose à déclarer ? » se reprit-il.

Tout en parlant, Simmons reprit sa plume et regarda avec angoisse les murs du réduit dans lequel il était enfermé depuis vingt ans.

Philip éclata d'un rire bref tandis que Juliet reprenait conscience. Terrorisée, la jeune fille observa les ombres mouvantes de l'endroit où il l'avait emmenée. Ce dernier ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un comptoir commercial comme ceux qu'elle avait connus aux Indes.

« Je ne suis pas Straten. Je suis pire que cela, je suis la punition de tes crimes », déclara Philip avec un sourire malsain.

D'un geste ample, il fit disparaître le décor issu tout droit des cauchemars de Lord Simmons. Le paysage redevint d'un blanc translucide, irréel, et Philip se tourna vers Juliet.

« Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle demeure. Je reviendrai te voir bientôt », ajouta-t-il sans que la jeune fille puisse savoir si elle devait espérer cette visite ou, au contraire, la redouter.

L'instant d'après, Philip avait disparu, emmenant avec lui Lord Simmons. Juliet se retrouva seule au milieu de ce que le Tlaloc appelait son Purgatoire. Terrifiée, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le sol tandis que le Tlalocan se nourrissait de ses souvenirs et se transformait peu à peu en son pire cauchemar…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 2**

 _ **Dark Shark**_ _ **,**_

Colosse des océans à demi assoupi, le navire aux voiles noires se balançait mollement sur les flots calmes de la mer des Caraïbes. Les canons, rutilants et astiqués de frais, attendaient une proie dans les sabords tandis que, de la cambuse, parvenait les jurons étouffés du maitre-coq. Seul à la barre, le capitaine Edward Murray inspira l'air iodé à pleins poumons, un demi-sourire aux lèvres et contempla le soleil orangé qui se levait lentement à l'horizon. Ce moment était depuis toujours son préféré de la journée, l'instant où la plupart des hommes d'équipage dormaient encore tandis que la lumière ondoyait sur les flots et révélait peu à peu l'océan qui l'entourait. Le marin caressa légèrement la moustache qui ornait sa lèvre supérieure et soupira de satisfaction.

« Eh bien, voilà un pirate drôlement content de lui », observa une voix derrière lui.

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit alors qu'un bras enlaçait sa taille, et il tourna son visage vers celui de sa compagne.

« Et pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? La mer est calme, l'horizon dégagé et le _Dark Shark_ a le vent en poupe. »

Sa femme eut une moue exagérément déçue :

« Et moi qui pensais que c'était le souvenir de la nuit dernière qui était à l'origine de ton sourire… »

Edward se pencha, un éclat joueur dans ses yeux sombres.

« La nuit dernière ? Mmmh, je ne me souviens de rien de particulier, je devrais ?

— Hier soir, tu disais que c'était inoubliable », grimaça sa compagne.

Edward la toisa quelques instants et, devant la lueur belliqueuse de ses yeux marron, éclata de rire :

« Katy, c'est toi qui es inoubliable.

— Prouve-le ! » le défia-t-elle.

Le capitaine ne se fit pas prier. Il prit sa bouche sans douceur, sa langue franchissant la barrière des lèvres sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Échauffé par leur proximité et leur relatif isolement, il glissa les mains sous la chemise qu'elle portait et ses doigts trouvèrent les pointes érigées de ses seins. Sous sa bouche, Katherine haleta, elle pressa un instant son corps contre le sien puis rompit leur étreinte.

« Farouche ? Tu n'agissais pas comme ça cette nuit…

— Ton équipage ne nous regardait pas à ce moment-là, riposta-t-elle.

— Personne ne… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre et de se retourner. Que se passe-t-il, Fletcher ? »

Le second tripota sa chemise, l'air gêné.

« Euh, rien, c'est juste que vous m'aviez demandé de venir vous relever, capitaine. »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'avais dit neuf heures et il en est à peine six… Retourne cuver ton rhum. »

L'homme regarda sa montre à gousset, vestige d'un abordage, avec incrédulité.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il est bien…

—Oui ! s'agaça Katherine. Tu la tiens de travers. »

Une expression confuse se répandit sur le visage du marin et il s'éclipsa d'une démarche chancelante tout en marmonnant des excuses. Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, Edward reporta son attention sur sa femme, décidé à reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus.

Katherine lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

« Il faut que nous prenions une décision pour Kiara. »

Son mari soupira :

« Je ne suis pas certain que l'envoyer dans cette institution soit une bonne idée. »

Le regard de sa femme s'assombrit :

« Et que proposes-tu ? Que nous la gardions à bord ? Elle a dix-sept ans, Ed ! L'équipage a beau être constitué d'hommes de confiance, ils n'en restent pas moins des hommes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? gronda Edward. Est-ce que l'un d'eux a essayé de…

— Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais, je suis bien placée pour savoir que la vie sur un navire pirate est difficile pour une femme. Je sais que le _Shark_ est ta propriété propre et que par conséquent tu y es le seul maître, cependant ce n'est pas pour autant que Kiara y est la bienvenue. Fille du capitaine ou non, à présent qu'elle a perdu ses premiers sangs, les hommes attendent qu'elle gagne sa place.

— Enfin, Kiara n'est encore qu'une enfant, balaya Edward d'un geste négligent.

— Certes, mais tout le monde ne la considère pas ainsi. Lors de nos dernières escales, elle n'est pas passé inaperçue, tu peux me croire. Les hommes ne voient plus une enfant lorsqu'ils posent les yeux sur elle mais une jeune fille désirable. Pour l'instant, la crainte que nous leur inspirons suffit à contenir leurs appétits, mais, je ne pourrai pas éternellement la protéger.»

Edward rumina cette dernière affirmation et Katherine en profita pour enfoncer le clou :

« Et même si c'était le cas, nous savons tous les deux que Kiara n'est pas de taille pour mener cette existence.

— Tu ne l'étais pas précisément toi non plus », lui renvoya Edward.

Katherine leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai beau être fille d'amiral, et avoir été éduquée dans la plus pure des traditions de la bonne société, je n'étais pas faite pour une vie de salon. De la même façon que Kiara n'est pas faite pour la mer, même si elle est fille de pirates.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, grommela Edward, peu désireux de se séparer de sa cadette.

— Elle est trop gauche et elle manque d'assurance, jamais elle ne saura tenir une épée correctement. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire sur un navire pirate… »

La grimace d'Edward s'élargit. Il était inutile que Katherine aille au bout de sa démonstration chez les pillards des flots, ne pas savoir se battre équivalait à la mort à plus ou moins longue échéance. Ou, pour une femme, à devenir la catin de l'équipage. Cette dernière pensée le fit frémir. Il pensait pouvoir compter sur ses hommes et être capable de protéger sa fille mais que se passerait-il s'il se trompait ? Que ferait-il si la présence de Kiara poussait ses hommes à la mutinerie pour la posséder ?

« Alors tu veux l'envoyer dans cette sorte d'institution pour demoiselles, soupira-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prouve qu'ils accepteraient de l'accueillir ? »

Katy ricana.

« Crois-moi, pour les femmes comme Mrs. Dollway une seule chose importe : la somme qu'on est prêts à payer. Donne-lui une bourse d'or et Kiara sera non seulement acceptée, mais, en plus elle sera mieux traitée que les filles des aristocrates désargentés qui s'y trouvent... »

Edward réfléchit quelques instants, puis :

« Elle ne pourra pas rester enfermée dans cet endroit toute sa vie. Que fera-t-elle une fois son éducation terminée ?

— Elle tombera amoureuse d'un homme qui ne se montrera pas trop regardant sur ses origines ou sur celles de son argent, et elle l'épousera. Sans doute l'un des frères d'une des amies qu'elle se fera là-bas.

— Une vie respectable, ironisa Edward.

— Une vie agréable, en sécurité », corrigea sa femme.

Edward pâlit :

« Celle que tu aurais aimé avoir ? »

La main fraîche de Katy se posa sur sa joue et elle lui adressa un regard rempli de tendresse.

« Non. Ma vie avec toi est tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, je n'en changerais pour rien au monde. »

Les prunelles d'Edward sondèrent celles de sa femme pendant quelques instants et il ravala la question qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser. Celle qui le taraudait, même après vingt ans de vie commune. À la place, il l'interrogea :

« Et pour Dominic ? »

La tristesse altéra le visage de Katherine durant une seconde, aussitôt remplacée par la résignation.

« Il a fait son choix, nous devons le respecter », soupira-t-elle.

Sa main pressa celle d'Edward et il évita son regard.

« Je vais y réfléchir.

— Ne tarde pas trop… Chaque jour supplémentaire ne fera que rendre l'inévitable plus dur encore », lui glissa-t-elle, accompagnant ses paroles d'un baiser léger.

Edward ne se retourna pas tandis que ses pas décroissaient, laissant dans leur sillage l'odeur du lilas dont elle n'avait jamais perdu l'habitude de se parfumer.

Une fois seul, le pirate songea avec amertume à son unique fils. Dominic était la seule déception de son existence. Au lieu de marcher dans ses traces et d'apprendre le commandement d'un navire, il avait préféré s'installer à terre pour y devenir armurier. Armurier, exactement comme l'autre ! Il cracha sur le sol à cette pensée avant d'être submergé par l'abattement. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que, parmi toutes les carrières possibles, Dominic choisisse celle dont l'évocation seule lui donnait la nausée ? Le cœur lourd, Edward se remémora les larmes de Katy lorsque Dominic leur avait fait part de sa décision. Depuis trois mois que leur fils était parti, c'était comme si l'ombre de Philip Oke planait à nouveau sur eux. Il n'en avait pas discuté avec sa femme, ils ne parlaient jamais de l'ancien fiancé de Katherine ni de ce qui était arrivé vingt ans plus tôt, mais il savait qu'elle y pensait, elle aussi.

« Maudit armurier », grommela-t-il pour lui-même avant de reporter son regard vers l'horizon.

« Navire en vue ! »

Le cri de la vigie amena un sourire sur les lèvres d'Edward et il fit un signe de tête à Fletcher. Ce dernier s'empressa de courir vers le bastingage, une longue-vue en main.

« Navire marchand, capitaine Murray. Compagnie des Indes Orientales, » annonça-t-il.

Le sourire du pirate se creusa un peu plus et il se retourna vers sa femme.

« Si nous voulons mettre Kiara à l'abri rapidement, il va nous falloir de quoi payer cette Mrs. Dollway… Celui-ci peine à avancer, ce qui signifie que ses cales sont bien remplies. Sans doute d'épices. Ce serait une bonne action de le délester d'une partie de sa cargaison. Qu'en penses-tu, ma chérie ? »

Katherine lui renvoya un sourire complice, soulagée qu'il se soit rendu à ses arguments. Sans un mot, elle tira son épée. Edward arma son pistolet et interpella son second.

« Branle-bas de combat ! Fais lever le pavillon anglais et je veux que tous ceux qui disposent d'une tunique rouge la revêtent. Y compris si elle est déchirée ou abîmée. Nous devons agir en douceur et éviter d'éveiller leur méfiance aussi longtemps que possible. Le soleil se lève à peine, la plupart de leurs hommes doivent encore être en train de dormir. Nous allons tenter de les prendre par surprise. Je veux tous les moucheurs sur le pont, ainsi que tous les hommes disponibles. Pour l'instant, quatre canonniers à la batterie. »

Fletcher, le visage fendu d'un grand sourire, s'empressa de répercuter les ordres et Edward se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les réserves de poudre. Là, il croisa l'un de ses hommes.

« Sorgo, tu restes à bord pour veiller sur Kiara.

— Mais… Capitaine, commença à pleurnicher Sorgo.

— Tu auras la même part que les autres », l'arrêta net Edward.

Une expression ravie se répandit sur le visage de l'homme et Edward serra les dents. Ce type était tellement pleutre que c'était à se demander ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre le chemin de la piraterie. Sans doute la même chose que la plupart, un larcin qui l'avait mis au ban de la société honorable, songea-t-il avec un soupir.

« Papa ! Je veux venir avec vous ! »

Edward se retourna vers la tornade qui venait d'arriver sur le pont, mais Katherine fut plus rapide que lui.

« Certainement pas. Tu retournes dans ta cabine et tu y restes jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te chercher. »

Une lueur de rage s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune fille et elle ignora sa mère.

« Ce n'est qu'un navire marchand, papa. Tu dis toi-même que c'est du gâteau et que la plupart du temps, l'équipage est tellement terrifié qu'il se rend avant même d'avoir combattu. »

Edward se sentit flancher devant le visage suppliant de Kiara, le même que celui de Katherine, exception faite du blond plus foncé de ses cheveux et de ses yeux vert pâle au lieu du marron chaleureux de sa mère.

« Même s'ils ne ripostent pas, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de t'emmener avec nous, riposta Katherine. Tu ne sais même pas tenir une épée correctement, t'avoir à nos côtés serait une faiblesse que nous ne pouvons et ne voulons nous permettre.

— Je sais me battre ! Et je peux tenir un pistolet ! » protesta Kiara.

Katherine pinça les lèvres, furieuse, et fixa son époux. Edward secoua la tête.

« Dans ta cabine, Kiara. »

Voyant que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à argumenter, il ajouta :

« Ordre du capitaine. »

Kiara inspira profondément :

« Je te hais », jeta-t-elle à sa mère avant de faire demi-tour.

Inquiet, Edward posa sa main sur celle de sa femme pour la réconforter, mais elle se dégagea sans douceur.

« Elle ne le pense pas, tu sais…

— Nous ferions mieux de nous concentrer sur l'abordage. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils nous repèrent trop vite et je sais que toi non plus », rétorqua-t-elle.

Edward la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle rabattait sa longue chevelure cendrée sous son tricorne et allait se poster auprès d'un grappin, ses bottes claquant sur le pont. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut et il regarda leur proie s'approcher peu à peu. Autour de lui, les hommes s'activaient. Ceux qui disposaient d'un uniforme s'efforçaient de garder un air nonchalant tandis que les autres s'accroupissaient contre leurs hamacs qu'ils avaient disposés le long du bastingage.

« Fletcher, les sabords ?

— Fermés, capitaine.

— Vigie, combien d'hommes sur le pont ?

— Une dizaine », lui annonça Fletcher après avoir consulté l'homme de guet.

Tendu, Edward resserra sa main sur la crosse du pistolet qu'il portait à sa taille. À ses côtés, Katherine fit de même.

« La routine, souffla-t-elle d'un ton faussement décontracté.

— Quand on abordera, tu pars à bâbord, murmura Edward. Les hommes sont moins nombreux de ce côté. Pas de prise de risques inutiles. »

La main de Katherine effleura la sienne.

« Toi non plus. »

Edward ne lui répondit pas, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de leur proie. D'où il se tenait, il pouvait voir les visages des hommes de l'équipage ennemi. Il plissa les yeux pour voir mieux et leva la tête vers la vigie du navire commercial. L'homme tendait la main vers le tocsin qui servait à donner l'alerte. L'adrénaline déferla dans le corps du pirate et il leva le bras.

« Grappins ! hurla-t-il. Maintenant ! »

Il eut le temps de voir l'expression consternée de la vigie puis se propulsa à bord de leur proie, imité par son équipage. Les pirates se déversèrent sur le pont, sabres et pistolets à la main. Katherine à ses côtés, Edward s'avança :

« Votre cargaison est réquisitionnée. Rendez-vous et nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. »

Un des hommes se précipita vers lui, la rapière levée, mais une balle l'arrêta net dans son élan. Le regard étréci par la concentration, Edward chercha des yeux un officier.

« Il ne tient qu'à vous de rester en vie. Où est votre capitaine ? »

Un homme âgé s'avança vers lui et tendit les clefs de la cale à l'assaillant le plus proche de lui.

« Je suis là, pirate. Prenez ce que vous voulez et partez. »

Trop facile, songea fugacement Edward. Où était le reste de l'équipage ? Katherine devait nourrir les mêmes doutes car elle fit signe à quelques hommes de la suivre et traversa le pont, l'arme à la main.

Stiff, la dernière recrue du _Shark_ , s'empara alors du trousseau avec un cri d'enthousiasme.

« À nous l'or ! » s'écria-t-il en se ruant vers la cale.

Edward réagit une seconde trop tard. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le retenir mais Stiff déverrouilla la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement. La lame d'une épée transperça la gorge du pirate, figeant son visage dans une éternelle expression d'incrédulité.

Edward poussa un cri de rage quand des dizaines de tuniques bleues et blanches se déversèrent sur le pont.

« Aux armes ! C'est une embuscade !

— Leurre ! » hurla Katherine qui para de justesse la lame d'un soldat.

Edward visa la tête d'un assaillant et tira sans le moindre état d'âme. Tout en ferraillant, il jeta un regard inquiet vers son navire. Une dizaine de soldats se dressait entre eux.

« On se replie. La priorité est de rejoindre le _Shark_. Tuez tous ceux qui tenteront de monter à bord. Pas de quartiers ! Et faites sortir ces putains de canons ! » ragea-t-il en constatant que les sabords restaient clos.

Sans attendre de voir le résultat de ses ordres, il entreprit de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bastingage. Concentré sur son combat, il ferraillait et tranchait sans la moindre pitié lorsqu'il entendit Fletcher pousser un cri de surprise.

« Des pirates ! »

Edward se tourna rapidement vers la direction que son second indiquait et émit un bref soupir de soulagement à la vue du pavillon rouge qui se hissait derrière le _Shark_. Qui que soit le capitaine venant à leur aide, il lui en devait une. Regonflé par l'arrivée providentielle de renforts, il reprit le combat avec énergie. Il était presque parvenu au bastingage lorsqu'un hurlement lui glaça le sang. Katherine. Fou d'inquiétude, il la chercha des yeux et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa en la découvrant encerclée mais saine et sauve.

« J'arrive ! » lui hurla-t-il.

Un coup de canon éclata à cet instant et Edward toussa sous l'effet de l'odeur de la poudre. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il s'apprêtait à repartir dans la bataille pour aider sa femme lorsque celle-ci poussa un cri désespéré.

« Non ! Les pirates ne sont pas venus nous aider, ils nous attaquent ! Retourne sur le _Shark_ , sauve Kiara ! » lui jeta-t-elle tout en repoussant l'un de ses assaillants.

Edward mit quelques secondes à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre et se tourna vers son navire, évitant de justesse une balle qui aurait dû être mortelle. Son sang se figea. Au lieu de se dresser fièrement sur les flots, le _Shark_ gîtait à tribord, soit du côté où se tenaient les prétendus secours. Edward serra les poings. Ils étaient pris entre deux feux.

« On nous aborde ! Repli ! hurla-t-il. Défendez le navire et tenez-le prêt à dégager ! »

Derrière lui, Katherine cria à nouveau, de douleur cette fois et il s'immobilisa. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser… Il ne pouvait pas. Il s'apprêtait à retourner vers elle lorsqu'elle se dégagea du combattant le plus proche.

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi ! Protège Kiara ! » lui cria-t-elle.

La mort dans l'âme, Edward obéit et se précipita vers son navire, écartant sans pitié tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Une lame lui entailla la joue et le sang chaud coula le long de son cou sans qu'il s'en soucie. Autour de lui, ses hommes se battaient vaillamment mais il se rendit compte, le cœur serré, que nombre d'entre eux étaient à terre. Galvanisé par l'angoisse, il se battit de plus belle et finit par rejoindre le pont du _Shark_. Par réflexe, il trancha net la corde du grappin qu'il avait emprunté pour rejoindre son navire puis se précipita vers l'entrepont, évitant les corps qui jonchaient le sol. A l'horizon, il vit une voile rouge décroitre mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Il serait temps, une fois la bataille terminée, d'identifier le mécréant qui avait osé bafouer le code d'honneur des pirates et les prendre à revers durant l'abordage.

« Larguez les écoutes et préparez-vous à lofer, ordonna-t-il tout en courant. Je veux tous les hommes encore en vie sur le pont. Ouvrez les sabords et coulez ce foutu navire marchand. Fletcher, on dégage dès que Katy est à bord, compris ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du second, certain que ses ordres seraient comme toujours suivis à la lettre.

Edward était à peine engagé dans l'escalier que la puanteur âcre du sang le prit à la gorge. Fou d'angoisse, il se rua vers le gaillard arrière, les armes au poing.

« Kiara ! »

La porte de la cabine de sa fille béait. La pièce était déserte. Seul le désordre qui y régnait témoignait d'une présence humaine.

Au-dessus de lui, il entendit les pas de ses hommes, et leurs cris lui parvinrent de façon étouffée. Incapable de réagir, il perçut la voix de Fletcher, dominant les autres.

« Coupez ces grappins et amarrez les boulines ! On s'arrache d'ici. »

Edward, le cœur lourd, se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il avait échoué. Le _Shark_ était sauf, mais Kiara avait disparu. Comment allait-il pouvoir regarder Katherine en face après ça ?

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Un pas lourd résonna dans l'escalier et Fletcher apparut. Inquiet de ne pas apercevoir sa femme, Edward se redressa.

« Où est Katherine ? Elle est blessée ? »

Son second le fixa avec compassion.

« Je suis désolé… Ils l'ont prise.

— Quoi ?

— Ils savaient qui elle était, ils l'ont arrêtée. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle avait les fers aux poignets. »

Fou de détresse, Edward attrapa Fletcher au col.

« Que dis-tu ? Tu l'as laissée là-bas ?

— C'est elle qui nous l'a ordonné. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

— Depuis quand ma femme est-elle capitaine de ce navire ? » hurla Edward.

Fletcher le fixa, impassible.

« Ceux qui sont pris restent sur place. C'est la règle et elle s'applique à tous, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Katherine voulait que nous la laissions. Elle a dit que la sécurité de votre fille était la priorité. »

Le désespoir submergea Edward.

« Kiara n'est plus là. Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie. »

Fletcher lui tendit d'une main ensanglantée la flasque de bourbon qui ne le quittait jamais. Le capitaine la vida d'un trait. Les deux hommes se firent face quelques instants puis Edward se détourna, incapable de supporter la pitié qu'il lisait sur le visage de son second.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la salle aux bouteilles et le pirate se retourna, éperdu d'espoir, mais au lieu du visage de sa fille, ce fut la face ronde de Sorgo qui apparut. Fou de rage, Edward attrapa le matelot par le col.

« Où est-elle ?

— Dé…dé…solé… Ils l'ont enlevée… bredouilla Sorgo. Ils ne voulaient qu'elle. »

Edward resserra sa prise autour du cou de l'homme.

« Avoue plutôt que tu t'es planqué comme le lâche que tu es et que tu les as laissé prendre ma fille alors que je t'avais ordonné de la protéger ! ragea-t-il.

— Ils... ils étaient là pour elle… ils ont dit qu'ils tueraient tous ceux qui s'interposeraient, ils étaient trop nombreux, j'ai rien pu faire, capitaine.

— Dis plutôt que tu n'as rien voulu faire, ragea Edward. Qui étaient-ils ? »

Sorgo, rouge et frôlant l'étouffement, écarta les bras en signe d'ignorance.

« Capitaine, vous allez le tuer ! » intervint Fletcher.

Edward se força au calme et le relâcha. Malgré la rage qu'il éprouvait à son égard, son équipage était trop décimé pour qu'il s'offre le luxe d'en tuer un de plus.

« Le nom de leur navire ? A quoi il ressemblait ?

— À ces machins chinois ! » s'exclama Sorgo, visiblement fier de pouvoir répondre.

Le visage d'Edward se vida de toute couleur.

« Une jonque ? Tu en es sûr ?

— Oui, c'est ça ! Une jonmachin ! » se réjouit Sorgo sans remarquer le trouble de son capitaine.

Fletcher, inquiet, fixa Edward.

« Vous savez qui c'est ?

— Le nom de la jonque, est-ce que c'était le _Queen Jade_ ? » lui demanda Edward d'une voix pressante.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Sorgo répondit d'une voix hésitante :

« Il y avait Jade dedans oui…

— Le cornard… ça pouvait pas être pire, grimaça Edward avant de remonter sur le pont, suivi par Fletcher.

— Vous connaissez le responsable ? » interrogea inutilement le second.

Edward s'abstint de répondre :

« Sais-tu où ils comptent emmener Katherine ?

— Ils ont parlé de Nassau. »

Le capitaine soupira lourdement. S'il se lançait à la poursuite du _Queen Jade_ , il ne pourrait pas sauver Katherine avant qu'elle parvienne à Nassau. D'un autre côté, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à leur fille.

« Que fait-on ? » l'interrogea Fletcher.

La mort dans l'âme, Edward soupira.

« On trouve un mouillage sûr histoire de réparer les dégâts puis, cap sur Canton.

— Canton ? répéta Fletcher, abasourdi par leur destination. Vous êtes sûr ? Je veux dire, on navigue jamais dans la Mer de Chine… »

Edward saisit une bouteille de bourbon qu'il déboucha d'un coup de dents.

« Il faut croire qu'il y a un début à tout. » maugréa-t-il.

Edward, le cœur serré par l'inquiétude, remonta sur le pont. Tandis que les hommes s'affairaient autour de lui, le pirate songea à Katherine qu'il venait d'abandonner à son sort. Il espérait vraiment avoir fait le bon choix. Fletcher posa brièvement sa main sur son épaule.

« C'est ce qu'elle voudrait que vous fassiez », chuchota-t-il.

Edward ne répondit pas. Oui, c'était ce que Katherine attendait de lui, mais le savoir ne lui rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Sans un mot, il empoigna sa bouteille de bourbon et alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine.

« Préviens-moi dès que nous serons arrivés au mouillage et dis au charpentier de se tenir prêt : je n'ai pas l'intention de moisir dans une anse quelconque. »

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que cette préview vous a plu et que vous serez nombreux à découvrir ou redécouvrir mes aventures de pirates !**_


End file.
